Meant to be
by Maya Costa
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Em uma noite de primavera, duas almas gêmeas se entregam completamente ao amor que sentem um pelo outro... sabendo que seria a última vez. Uma história curta sobre um casal que arriscou tudo para permanecer unido. UA, AH.


**É a primeira vez que eu tento algo desse tipo, então eu to meio nervosa, KKKK. Espero que eu não tenha cagado tudo. Se você for do tipo que gosta de ler com música, eu sugiro **_**Anywhere**_** do **_**Evanescence**_**. Eu escutei enquanto escrevia. Eu tive a ideia dessa one enquanto assistia Sin City, quem já assistiu talvez note algumas semelhanças. Espero que gostem :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles ;)_

* * *

><p>Ela o observava em silêncio, não podendo ver muito mais que o contorno de suas costas largas e braços fortes. Ele estava com ambas as mãos apoiadas na barra de ferro que cercava a varanda, a posição deixando os braços fortes com uma aparência ainda melhor. Sua cabeça estava baixa e seu corpo imóvel, a não ser pelo sutil movimento que fazia a cada respiração.<p>

Ele sabia que ela havia acordado, mas não se virara. Apenas respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que ele sabia ser uma luta injusta.

"Você não pode fazer isso, sabe," murmurou, ainda de costas.

"Sim, eu posso. Mas quero que _você _faça."

Dessa vez ele se virou, deparando-se com a imagem da perfeição. Apenas uma minúscula peça de roupa cobria seu corpo perfeito, deixando-a ainda mais tentadora. _Não é hora para isso_, repreendeu-se em pensamento. Era hora de uma conversa séria, pois a vida e o futuro dos dois estavam em jogo.

"Como você espera que eu faça isso? Sinceramente acredita que eu tenha coragem?"

"Você fará porque sabe que é o melhor."

Edward passou as mãos por entre os fios de cabelo, exasperado. Não sabia se ficava furioso com ela por pensar que aquilo era o melhor ou se ajoelhava-se em sua frente e a implorava para que mudasse de ideia.

"Edward..." sussurrou.

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não posso fazer isso com você; eu não posso fazer isso com a gente! Apesar de tudo o que eu já fiz na minha vida, eu não sou capaz de algo assim. Não com você. Não desse jeito."

Ela caminhou lentamente até parar em frente a ele. Ficando nas pontas dos pés, tirou as mãos dele da desordem selvagem que era seu cabelo. Beijou uma, e então a outra. Eles permaneceram de mãos dadas enquanto ela falava.

"Nós fizemos as nossas escolhas, Edward. E elas nos trouxeram até aqui. Nós decidimos ficar juntos, mesmo sabendo que eles iriam acabar descobrindo. Se você não fizer isso, Edward, eles farão. E será pior."

Ele engoliu em seco, não querendo pensar no que poderia acontecer à sua Bella se conseguissem pegá-la.

"Nós podemos fugir..." disse, mesmo sabendo que não poderiam.

"Eles têm poder suficiente para nos encontrar e acabar conosco. Você sabe disso, Edward."

"Eu sei," sussurrou.

Ele sempre se orgulhara de ser parte da máfia e de ocupar um posto alto, assim como ela se orgulhava de seu trabalho na CIA. Ambos foram treinados para serem frios e calculistas, não sentindo nenhum remorso ao tirar a vida de alguém. Mas isso mudou a partir do dia em que se conheceram. Tirar a vida de alguém machucava, e dormir com outras pessoas não era mais tão satisfatório.

E então eles tomaram uma decisão: ficariam juntos, independente do que fossem.

Mas eles descobriram. E estavam todos atrás deles agora.

E tudo estava perdido.

Bella colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Edward e ele a abraçou forte. Tê-la em seus braços era a melhor sensação do mundo, e ele estava prestes a perder isso. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados — poderiam ter sido segundos ou horas —, mas parecia cedo demais quando ela se afastou e seguiu em direção ao criado mudo. Tirou de lá um objeto em formato de L, que parecia errado demais em suas mãos. Ela era um anjo. Não deveria se aproximar de coisas como _aquilo_.

Ela não desviou o olhar enquanto andava novamente na direção dele. Ela estava decidida, e ele sabia que nada que dissesse a faria mudar de ideia. Isso lhe quebrava o coração em mil pedaços. Ele não sabia como faria isso. Ele não podia...

"Bells..."

Ela colou seus lábios aos dele em um sutil beijo enquanto colocava o revolver em suas mãos. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas prestes a transbordar, mas os dela eram serenos. Ela não estava com medo. Ele só via amor e devoção. _Por que, Bella?_

"Faça," ela sussurrou com os lábios ainda contra os dele. "É para o nosso bem. O seu e o meu. Será tão mais fácil assim, Edward..."

"Eu não posso viver em um mundo em que você não exista," murmurou. Ela sorriu levemente.

"Eu sempre estarei com você. Eu amo você, Edward. Tudo terá valido a pena porque eu te conheci e porque tive a oportunidade de te amar."

"Não há nada na Terra que eu ame mais do que você," murmurou rouco antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo apropriado.

Eles desfrutaram dos lábios do outro sabendo que nunca haviam provado coisa melhor, e que nunca provariam. Eles foram feitos um para o outro, apesar de tudo.

Um alto estouro rompeu o silêncio da noite de primavera ao mesmo tempo em que uma grossa lágrima escorria pelo rosto de Edward. Os lábios de Bella se tornaram imóveis. Ambos foram ao chão enquanto ele a abraçava forte, sussurando repetidas vezes as mesmas palavras. _Eu te amo. Me perdoe. Eu amo você, minha Bella. Eu sinto tanto.._.

Se ele não o fizesse, a CIA ou a máfia o fariam. E seria doloroso para ela. Eles iriam machucá-la até que ela estivesse muito fraca, e então a matariam.

Bella achava que se a máfia descobrisse que ele a matara, eles iriam perdoá-lo. Como se fosse tão simples. Mesmo que não o matassem, ele daria um jeito de acabar com a própria vida. Ele nunca fora tão sincero com ela quanto quando disse que não poderia viver em um mundo em que ela não existia.

Ele fez isso por ela. Ele a matou para o bem dela.

Mas isso não tornava as coisas menos difíceis, ou diminuia a dor que ele sentia ao abraçar seu corpo sem vida.

Edward beijou suavemente os lábios de Bella e logo em seguida sua mão, entrelaçando-a à sua. Ele ouviu a porta sendo arrombada, e apesar de seu coração estar partido, ele sorriu levemente. Eles os encontraram. "Não falta muito agora, meu amor," sussurrou. "Logo irei me encontrar com você. Eu te amo."

Um estouro tão alto e penetrante quanto o que havia ressoado na noite escura ainda há pouco, e tudo está acabado. O corpo de Edward cai sem vida ao lado do de sua amada, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

No silêncio da noite escura de lua nova, os corpos inertes de dois amantes jaziam na varanda de uma pequena casa rodeada de tulipas em Miami. A mulher amava as tulipas. O homem não via nada de especial nelas, mas amava a mulher e o sorriso em seu rosto quando ela via as flores. Um amor impossível fadado à desgraça, e um fim aparentemente trágico. Mas para esses amantes, esse é um final feliz. Partiram da forma que sempre desejaram, da forma que deveria ser. _Juntos_.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? Caguei tudo? Mandei bem? Nem um nem outro? Por favor, comente e me deixe saber!<strong>

**XOXO da May ;* **


End file.
